The disclosure relates generally to transfer tube assemblies, and more specifically, to a weldless assembly that is constructed from both ends to enable increases in a final length of transfer tubes of the weldless assembly while realizing manufacturing gains.
In general, present welded transfer tube assemblies contain a flange and welds that present inherent problems with respect to manufacturing, proper sealing, tube finish imperfections, nitride depths, and tube length. Further, nitriding of the present welded transfer tube assemblies to achieve particular material properties is difficult for welded structures as a result of localized inconsistencies of the material properties resulting at the welds, therefore it would be desirable to have a transfer tube assembly that does not require welding.